ABC de puf
The End of the Mauaji is case #14 and the last one of South Africa Region of Police World Tour. It sets in Kenya. Case Background After discovering the hijacked plane's route to Kenya, the team ran to the Kilimanjaro park, as the exact location pinpointed it. Chief Zaira ordered the player to search the place in order to find a clue about the plane's exact landing point. The team investigated a camp in the Park in which the team found disastrous notice that made the sistuation worse. Dr Trevor was found murdered, shaped like a statue, with a Tribal mask covering his face. Carmen, grossed out, decided to not remove Trevor's mask and knew it was better to send the body without profaning it. The team discovered a secret lab in the top of Mount Kilmanjaro, which Trevor was using to do his researches for the cure. In the lab it was found a torn poster regarding an announcement of Leslie Humberts and Trevor Phempts, telling the people she they got the prototype for the cure. Leslie greeted back the player after no seeing him since Zimbabwe's trouble. Leslie said she was excited of working with Trevor and that they got an accurate prototype for the Chinkunzika cure which she claimed to have ready for launching into the medicinal market in only a few time. In was also found a document regarding a petition of Trevor for a huge amount of money. Aleksey told the team Trevor needed more cash in order to succeed on getting the cure. He also recognized the person from which Trevor solicited the money: Michelle Bradley, the accountant in charge of two previous projects before. Michelle said she denied giving the money to Trevor since she was saving it for "Luxury relax park" in Kenya thinking it was worth some people's bad health in order to get better tourist attractions in Kenya. It was also found a paper than once examined, it showed the direction where Mkuu Taifa was hiding. The team recognized the place as a nearby cave. After finding the Mkuu and arresting him, he nervous told the team he was nothing but a puppet of Ma'aza, which she used to get people to listen the Revolution. During the end of the chapter Yolanda told the team that Nairobi's Town Hall was taken by the rebels. Chief Zaira ordered the player to get into the town meanwhile she tries to call the ONU and the SWAT for help, but Carmen feared that rebels could kidnap them. Then, Carmen got an splendid idea, she decided to take Mkuu Taifa's clothes and disguise like him in order to trick the rebels into leading her to the HQ. The disguise turned out to work perfectly, granting access to Carmen and the player. The team carefully investigated the rebel's hideout. In there, they found blueprints for the prototype for a powerful bomb, once examined, the blueprints were made by Deon Wilson, the genius boy thet they met at the arrival of South Africa. Deon was found installed in a room in the HQ, the team interrogated him with Carmen disguised as the Mkuu and the player as a rebel. Deon confirmed to them that the Civil War needed his science resources to keep the revolution. Deon felt powerful, as he wanted to help the revolution of the tribal people. The team also found some papers which showed that a bomb was placed in Trevor's lab in the Kilimanjaro. The team ran there ASAP but a masked terrorist tried to stop them with a rifle once they reached the lab. The terrorist was put down with the help of ONU agent Josh Marks that reached the top to help the team. The terrorist was unmasked and revealed to be Ninjie. Ninjie said he followed orders of the Civil War and he was ordered to destroy the lab and every trace of Trevor's research of the cure, which made the team to arrest him. A Pamphlet was also found regarding that the cure for Chinkunzika was finally found, but, upon analyzing it, it was shown that Leslie got all the credit for the find, while Trevor did not even got a mention. When confronting Leslie about it, she revealed her true nature to the team. Leslie revealed she had Zulu Tribe descent, despite she was caucasian. She revealed that her true born place was in Africa and that she had Zulu ancestors. Due to that, Leslie supported the Civil War against the "city people", and demanded rights for her natural tribe. After Leslie found that Trevor did not supported the war, she fired him and got all the credit. During the chapter end, the team got a call from President Mazoor, one of the commissioners that are trapped in the hijacked plane During chapter 3, Mazoor told the team that Ma'aza changed the plane's route and she was going to crash it (on purpose) in the next destination. Mazoor pleaded the team to investigate more and save. When the team got into the Hideout they found a paper showing the plane's coordinates of the route changed, after proving the paper belonged to Ninjie, he was arrested but he denied to help. A pills box was also found, Lars found the pills were actually the total cure of Chinkunzika, and that the box belonged to Deon. Deon denied to give the curative pills to the team. He claimed that having them sick and dying soon would be beneficial for the Civil War. It was also found Michelle threatened Trevor to give her the cure for Chinkunzika, but Trevor told her that cure would be released at continental-level only if she gave him the money. Michelle denied to give him the money, as she preferred to be still sick rather than losing "her dignity". During the chapter the team got enough information to catch the killer ASAP and find the cure before being to late. . Stats Victim * Trevor Phempts (Roasted and eaten in a grill). Weapon * Skinning Knife Killer * Unkown Killer's Profile * The killer has Zulu descent * The killer eats Ugali * The killer is takes anti-infection pills * Unknown * Unknown Suspects *'Leslie Humberts' (Researcher) Age: 25 Height: 5"8" Weight: 134 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect has Zulu descent * The suspect eats Ugali * The suspect takes anti-infection pills General Appearance: Blonde Straight Hair, Fedora Hat, Lab Coat (With a torn pocket), Black an Blue T-Shirt Underneath, scratches. ---- *'Michelle Bradley' (Natural Park Owner) Age: 51 Height: 5"3" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The suspect eats Ugali * The suspect takes anti-infection pills General Appearance: *Grayish Blue Suit, Hazel Hair, Scratches, her left sleeve is torn ---- *'Mkuu Taifa' (Tribal Mkuu) Age: 68 Height: 5"8" Weight: 185 Blood: A+ Profile: * The suspect has Zulu descent * The suspect eats Ugali General Appearance: tribal clothes: A golden Toga-dress. He has a belt full of tribal masks, He wears a hat of a death black eagle with some feathers.Dark skin and tribal paint on his body, he is quite muscular, an has a scratch on his arm. ---- * Deon Wilson (Genius Boy) Age: 22 Height: 6"0" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: B+ Profile: * The suspect has Zulu descent * The suspect eats Ugali * The suspect takes anti-infection pills General Appearance: * Black Short Hair, Big Glasses, White collared Shirt, Black Tie, Blue eyed, this time he wears an Orange scarf which is a little torn. ---- * Ninjie (Gang Leader) Age: 27 Height: 5"8" Weight: 130 lbs Blood: AB+ Profile * The suspect has Zulu descent * The suspect eats Ugali * The suspect takes anti-infection pills General Appearance: * Bare Chested. Brown Shoulder-lenght Tied Hair, Spots serveral tattoos, Green eyed, He know holds a rifle and a Torn balaclava around his neck. Crime Scenes * Park Camp - Tent * Mountain Lab - Lab Computers * Rebel Hideout - Bed Steps * To be added later